Fox's Heart: Part 2Taking the Risk
by coramdeo8
Summary: Here's part two of what I started back around Thanksgiving. Now that Fox has decided he will take the step to sweep Krystal off of her feet, will he actually go through with it? Will he have the courage to tell Krystal how he feels about her?


**Authors Note at end of the story**

**

* * *

**

**Fox's Heart: Part 2-Taking the Risk**

**By Coram Deo 8**

Fox stood in the living room watching a basketball game on the television with the rest of the men at General Pepper's annual Christmas Eve party, while most of the women gathered in the kitchen to socialize. The night had been going very well, and everyone had seemed to be enjoying themselves. However, Fox had something else weighing on his mind.

Tonight it was his plan to open up to Krystal and tell her how much he really liked her. But like usual, his nerves were, yet again, enslaving him from taking the leap that he so desired to take.

"What's up bud?" McCloud was awakened from his thought by his blue feathered best friend. "You getting cold feet?"

Fox grinned slightly as Falco slipped a cold one into Fox's paw. "I'm a little more nervous than I was before we got here."

Falco chuckled slightly as he cracked his can open and took a swig of his beer. "Fox you're my best friend, but to this day sometimes I don't get you."

"Oh yeah," Fox replied.

"Yeah. Most men would piss themselves before entering a firefight, but you go into it like it's just another day at the office," jeered the avian, "but when it comes to women, your as a horse in a snake pit."

Falco's jests weren't helping, and Fox was still thinking about how he could get a moment alone with Krystal.

"Falco, did anyone ever tell you that your horrible with analogies," the vulpine returned with a grin.

"I thought was a good one myself," Falco replied, "but let's not change the subject Foxie. The point is, you still need to talk to her."

McCloud's grin shrank as he turned back towards the television. He knew Falco was right, but he had no idea what to say to her.

Falco knowing it would take a lot to get his friend to speak to Krystal. Poking fun at him probably wasn't the best way to encourage him right now. He pulled Fox away from the group into a small bathroom where he could talk to him alone, and shut the door.

"Look Fox, I know you nervous. But honestly what guy isn't when he's about to make a move on a beautiful girl," Falco started.

Fox just stood there, not saying a word. He knew the answer, but for him it wasn't that simple.

"Fox how hard can it be? She wants you bro!"

"How do you know that Falco? Huh? She's such a nice girl she probably does that around everyone!"

"Fox that's stupid! Peppy's right you know. The way she looks at you just screams 'sweep me off my feet'".

By now, both Falco and Fox were growing frustrated with each other. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were in a bathroom at a party, they might have been yelling at each other.

Finally, Falco lowered his voice and spoke in a more sympathetic tone.

"Fox, when we first got here tonight. Did you happen to catch how she looked at you?"

"No," replied the flustered vulpine.

"Well I did. Her eyes lit up brighter than that Christmas tree in Pepper's living room."

Fox stood there, knowing Falco was right.

"Fox you may not believe me, but you've been given a rare gift. A girl thinks the world of you, and would give anything to be with you. Not many men get a chance like you've got right now. It's like an angel has fallen into your lap, and all you have to do is make the move."

Falco locked his gaze on Fox. It was rare that Falco spoke like that to anyone.

"I had never really thought of it that way, Falco."

"I know. I also know that a lot of why your scared to take the step is because your afraid to lose someone you love, just like you lost your parents. The truth is Fox you can't live life that way. Your parents wouldn't want you too. They'd want you to be happy! Just like I do!"

Fox cracked a small grin. He fought to keep his eyes from welling up as he thought about what his parents would want for him. The voice of his father rang in his head, "_trust your instincts Fox._"

Fox wrapped Falco in a hug. "Thanks Falco!"

Falco who became somewhat emotional himself, tried to cover it back up with his usual hard ass mentality. "Alright I know bro. Cut it out with this mushy crap."

"Alright," McCloud laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone I need to talk to."

* * *

_Later on..._

McCloud walked around the house, looking for Krystal. But she wasn't with the rest of the women, or men for that matter. He kept looking for her until his eye caught someone sitting by herself on the porch swing outside. He stood in the living room looking at her, as she sat outside in the cold as the snow softly began to come down.

Fox's heart began to race. The nerves set in again. But this time it was combated with a deep breath of confidence. "_You can do this Fox._"

He opened the door and stepped outside, startling Krystal in the process.

"Oh, Fox you surprised me," she said with a warm smile. Just her smile was enough to make Fox want to melt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he replied with a slight grin of his own. He paused for a moment, "Why are you out here by yourself? It's freezing!"

She smiled at him, "It's beautiful". She looked out at the snow that fell to the ground. "I never seen snow before. My planet never had it."

Fox listened to her as he eased his way over to the porch swing. "Well they say that there aren't many things more beautiful than a white Christmas."

"Well whoever said that was right," said Krystal as she scooted over making room for Fox to sit down. "This whole Christmas season is a wonderful time of year. Everybody comes together to share the time with each other. The amount of love that surrounds the season unbelievable."

"It's even better to have a family to spend it with." Fox looked over at her as she continued looking at the snow. His eyes raked over her visage. Clad in a jacket, scarf, and jeans that hugged her legs. Falco was right, she was like an angel.

"Exactly," she replied with a smile.

Fox figured that it was time to make his move beyond mere small talk. He took a moment to gather what he was going to say and how he was going to approach bringing up the moment.

Finally, he spoke up. "Speaking of family, how are you settling in these past few months.

"Its been wonderful. You and your friends have treated me just like family. I couldn't be more thankful that we met. I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

Fox couldn't help but feel good at her response. "Well it's been our pleasure. I personally have enjoyed getting to know you."

Now Krystal seemed to be the one that would have melted. "Well thanks Fox. Your sweet!"

He looked at her with a knowing smile, to which she could only return with her own. "What are thinking about Fox?"

Fox's heart raced, it was now or never. He could hardly contain himself as he took a breath and made his move.

"Krystal, when I first met you back on Sauria, I thought that I was in a dream. I didn't think that it was possible for a as-well as beautiful as you."

"What," she said softly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ever since I've first met you, I always wanted to tell you that-"

"What, Fox?"

"That I love you, and I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

She sat there astonished. She couldn't believe that the man of her dreams, told her what she had always dreamed of him telling her.

Fox sat there waiting for a sign that told him she felt the same way.

Her eyes welled up with tears of joy as a big smile began to spread across her face.

"I love you too, Fox! So much!" With those words, McCloud leaned in for a kiss to which Krystal returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slid his around her back. They pulled he each other into each others sweet embrace, and kissed each other as if they would never let go.

They're moment was broken when both realized that the entire party was looking upon them from the inside, cheering for the new couple.

Fox noticed Peppy, Falco, and Slippy all standing next each other, proud of their friend, their leader.

Feeling like he was on top of the world, he looked into her eyes and said, "Merry Christmas Krystal!"

Overwhelmed with joy, she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Fox", as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much I enjoyed writing it. Like I said before part 1, I'm still just a beginner.

Since its the holidays I thought that I would write this story during Christmastime. I think that the holiday season is such a romantic time of year, that it was just perfect to set this story during this time of the year. How I wish that I was like Fox and had a girl of my own during this time of the year :'( haha. Plus I just love Christmas!

Anyways, please please please leave reviews. I love to hear what you all have to say about my work. I love to hear compliments, but also love recieving contructive criticism as well. It makes me better :)

Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)


End file.
